The Senses
by Manniness
Summary: Tarrant notices Alice – really notices – when he watches her eat a pear and marvels at the erotic experience. Ever since then, things have been... different between them. PLEASE READ 'Taste and Scent' by Amaranthea FIRST! Link up on my bio.
1. The Senses

**Author's Note: **This story is **Part 2** of a series: A Fruitful Courtship. Please see my profile/bio here on FF-dot-net for the link to the entire series. The third part of the series - The Courtship - will NOT be posted to FF-dot-net due to its rating (**M+** for sexual situations and mature themes).

The Senses is a _continuation_ of** Amaranthea's** fan fiction:Taste and Scent**. Please **see my **bio **for the **link **to this delightful 2-part story! (Or search this site for her pen name: Amaranthea.) **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

The Pear Incident, as his mind stubbornly insists on calling it, had changed things. Quite a few things, from Tarrant's perspective. For one, his eyes have begun to track Alice whenever she is within his sight. His gaze has begun to follow after her. His smile has begun to stretch until he is sure the gesture will one day bring the Madness upon him even without a Slice of Memory or a Dash of Anger. Feeling the stretch of skin when one of Those Smiles makes an appearance frightens him, for he can never be sure – not _quite _sure – of what he is attempting to hide behind it.

It's best not to think about it at all.

However, oddly enough, Those Smiles never seem to upset Alice and it makes Tarrant contemplate the possibility that she might be able to see what he tries to hide behind them. Perhaps she can see his... fascination with her. And... perhaps she... _likes _it?

The very Idea makes him shiver.

"Are you all right?" Alice asks, her fingertips _just _brushing the fabric of his jacket sleeve.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" Again, he smiles too widely. And then, after a moment more, Tarrant realizes the silence between them is very... weighted. With expectation. Alice's expectation.

"I'm sorry. What was I saying?" he manages, cursing himself for not only missing his train of thought, but for _losing _it all together. Imagine, an entire train, gone! How utterly—!

"Something about plans for tea tomorrow?" she prompts with a quizzical tilt to her head.

_Ah! Ah, yes! Tea!_ "Thank you, Alice. Yes, would you care to take morning tea together tomorrow? I was recently conversing with the trees in the garden – I asked them if they ever tire of the same scene, you know – and they told me the most interesting fact–"

Just then, a slight breeze drifts by, stirring Alice's hair and delivering the scent of her directly to Tarrant. Something within him tightens, tenses, _growls_ with alarming intensity. He struggles to keep talking. Talking is Good. Talking means he will not do Other Things with his mouth.

"– They told me all of the trees can see any view from anywhere another tree is standing, which was quite interesting, I thought, an interesting thing, to be sure, to be able to see anywhere in Underland so long as a tree is available to look through, and then I suppose one would have to be on amiable terms with the other tree, which very well might be Underland's most extensive network of intelligence, or perhaps foreign policy, which really makes perfect sense when one considers the fact that the queen often speaks with the tress and I _have _wondered about that on occasion, but now I, yes, it makes perfect sense."

Tarrant clears his throat, glances at Alice, and fidgets with his cuffs, feeling as if he's forgotten something... somehow...

Alice rescues him. "And why did that make you think of having tea tomorrow?"

_Ah, yes! Tea!_ "Well, Alice," he lisps. "The trees recommended a lovely spot for morning tea and I thought we might visit it and see if it is indeed lovely enough for the occasion. Not that morning tea is an Occasion, mind you, although if you were there, I wouldn't doubt it would be. Would. Be an occasion. For tea. Yes, a tea occasion." He gives himself a brief shake.

"I'd like that, Hatter," she replies, smiling. "Shall I meet you by the water fountain after breakfast tomorrow, then?"

He nods.

Alice smiles. He watches as she draws a breath and her tongue appears for the briefest moment to touch her lips... those lips which he'd witnessed _devouring _the pear he'd offered her last week... His hands twitch as the memory slides into his thoughts, uninvited. He remembers her first, hesitant bite and then the _passion _with which she'd consumed it. He recalls the juice that had ran in rivulets from her fingers – those wonderful, nimble fingers – and the seed she'd swallowed...

Tarrant gulps.

And just then, just when Alice is about to ask him a question, or confess a thought, or share a moment of intuition – for one can never tell with Alice! – someone interrupts.

"Lady Alice? The game's about to start."

Alice blinks and turns with a slightly startled, confused air. "The...? Oh, thank you, Sir Geoffrey, I'll be right there."

He hesitates. "Very well." Geoffrey glances at Tarrant who tries very hard to keep his dislike for the man hidden behind his smile. Looking quite disappointed that he won't be able to escort Alice to the croquet field himself, the man turns on his heel and strides away. As Tarrant watches him go, that frightening Darkness within him swells. _This _is why he'd come to find Alice this afternoon. _This _is why he'd invited her to tea. _This _is why he smiles so very hard these days. It's all for Alice and the men who have begun to notice her just as Tarrant has.

"Hatter?"

He comes back to himself with a start. "My apologies. I was... considering what sort of refreshments to prepare for tomorrow morning. Perhaps something light?"

"That sounds wonderful." Alice glances over at the assembled courtiers on the pitch. "I ought to go now..."

His heart stutters a bit at the hesitance he thinks he hears in her voice.

"But I'll see you soon," she concludes, once more smiling for him.

"Yes, Alice. Tomorrow, after breakfast, at the water fountain."

And then he watches her hurry toward the croquet field to receive a white, wooden mallet. If the man handing it to her whispers something that makes her smile, Tarrant tells himself he doesn't notice. If the courtier standing on her right shifts just a little closer, he tells himself it doesn't bother him.

Smiling, Tarrant returns to the castle.

* * *

What is so difficult about talking to the Hatter? Alice wonders. Ever since... well, ever since the... _Pear Incident_, as she'd begun to think of it, she's found it oddly difficult to meet his eyes without blushing and feeling unaccountably flustered. The man had merely given her a pear. _She'd _been the one to practically inhale it right in front of him with no effort made _at all _on conversation or camaraderie. She'd become utterly _lost _in the experience that the pear had offered her.

Alice fidgets nervously as she makes her way down the steps of the White Palace.

Perhaps, _that's _why she's been so... anxious around the Hatter recently. She's embarrassed that he'd seen her... like that.

_How did he see me?_ she hears herself ask.

Several adjectives come immediately to mind. None of them are comforting.

Coming upon the water fountain, Alice allows these disturbing thoughts to evaporate. Perhaps _she _is struggling with something when it comes to her own behavior around the Hatter, but that cannot stop her – she won't _let _that stop her! – from enjoying his company.

"Good morning, Hatter," she says to the jacketed back and tophatted head of her dear friend.

He twitches and turns. His smile is radiant. "Good morning, Alice."

"It looks like you were lost in thought just now."

He scoops up the wicker basket from the edge of the fountain and offers Alice his arm. "I think I was. Thank you for finding me."

"My pleasure. Feel free to call upon me any time you are in need of direction back to yourself."

The Hatter giggles. "I'm afraid that would take up a considerable amount of your time, Alice."

_I wouldn't mind,_ she hears herself think very clearly. Startled, Alice tightens her fingers around his arm. "Where are we going?"

"To that scenic place the trees recommended," he repeats vaguely. "No need to worry that I know the way. I don't, of course, but the trees do and they'll tell us how to find it. I don't suppose you speak Tree, do you Alice?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Then I shall have to teach you a few phrases so that, in the event that you should become turned around in the queen's gardens – not today of course, but some other day when I'm not with you, well, that's not to say that you _ought _to have me with you... or that you ought to have some other gentleman escort you through the gardens. In fact there's no reason at all why you shouldn't wander freely by yourself, but... yes, exactly."

Alice gives his arm a gentle tug. The Hatter startles, blinks at her with an endearingly befuddled expression, and smiles.

"Apologies, yes, of course, if you should ever become lost it would be most inconvenient if you could not understand the helpful suggestions given by the trees."

"Thank you. I'd very much like to learn to understand Tree."

As they walk through the garden, Alice notices the Hatter tilt his head every once in a while and listen to the soft rustling of the blossoms on the breeze. Alice listens closely.

"There," the Hatter whispers. "Did you hear it?"

Frowning, Alice nods. It had been so soft. Like a musical tone produced from fabrics rubbing together. "Orr..." she struggles.

"Orgal," he corrects then gestures. "Left."

The trees whisper to them and the Hatter whispers to Alice, translating. They turn right (_Stang_) and then cross a small brook before ascending (_Ezel_) a small rise and then...

Alice gasps at the sight. The castle and all of the gardens are laid out before them. Never has Underland looked so much like a dream to her.

"It appears the trees do know their scenery, don't they?" the Hatter comments.

Alice nods. "So it does. Beautiful..."

"Yes," the Hatter whispers in an odd tone. "Absolutely."

Alice looks up at him and is startled to find his eyes just now nervously shifting away from her. "Come, come!" he continues brightly. "I've some curious things for you to investigate."

Alice smiles. How well he knows her weakness!

With a flick of his wrist, a white table cloth is produced from the basket and laid out upon the short grass. The tea service follows and then two small covered dishes.

"What are in those?" Alice asks, leaning forward, reaching out.

The Hatter gently taps her fingers with his own. She startles at the feel of his thimbled middle finger. "Ah-ah-ah! No peeking, Alice! That would ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?" she counters, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu.

"No, no, I shalln't tell you. You'll have to taste it for yourself," the Hatter says, pouring the tea.

Alice picks up her teacup. "How am I supposed to taste it if you won't let me open the lid?"

"Ah, a conundrum through and through," he says sagely, his expression earnest. "I pondered that very thing last night and I came upon an unusual solution, but considering the nature of... well, yes." He clears his throat. Alice sips her tea as he collects the dish in both hands and contemplates it for a long moment. When he looks up at her, his expression is oddly reserved. "I'm afraid if you'd like to try what I have in here, you'll have to close your eyes and trust me, Alice."

She smiles and sets her cup down. "Of course I trust you." She closes her eyes. "All right then, I'm ready." And it's only after the words have left her mouth that she realizes how that might have sounded... to a man... on a private teatime tablecloth... overlooking a romantic view...

Alice feels herself blush.

There's a small clatter of a lid and then silence.

"Hatter?"

"Ah, yes, well, I'm afraid... that is, Alice, you shall have to open your mouth for this."

Hesitantly, she does. Oh, it feels so odd and awkward to be sitting with one's eyes closed and one's mouth open not knowing what to expect! Her fingers clutch the hem of her tunic. She hears fabric brush against fabric as he leans closer. There's a whisper of a breeze against her cheek and then something small and round-ish is dropped into her mouth. She investigates it with her tongue, examining the odd shape and strange texture. And when she can learn no more of this odd, tasteless morsel, she takes a bite.

"_Mmmph!_"

She squeezes her eyes shut as the flavor explodes within her mouth. The most exquisite, wondrous, addictive taste she's ever experienced. When the juice warms on her tongue and must – finally – be swallowed, she opens her eyes.

"That was...!" Her voice trails off at the sight of the Hatter. Watching her.

He blinks and smiles. "Did you enjoy that, Alice?"

She studies his expression, wondering where that look of... of... something unsettling has gone, but now she only sees innocent inquiry in his face. "Yes, I did. What was it?"

"It's called a Squimberry. I don't suppose you've heard of them?"

She shakes her head. "It was marvelous!" Her gaze drops to the once-again-covered dish in his hands.

"I don't suppose..." The Hatter hesitates, his shoulders curving in a bit. Shyly, he asks, "Would you like another?"

Alice nods readily.

"Then, once more, eyes closed, if you please, Alice."

"Why?"

The Hatter giggles. "They're called _Squim_berries for a reason, I'm afraid. As they look rather – and make one feel rather – squimish."

"All right." Again, Alice closes her eyes and opens her mouth. She even leans a bit closer, eager to have another taste. When she feels the brush of the berry against her lips, she closes her mouth quickly, catching the tip of a finger between her lips. Startled and apologetic, she opens her eyes and gasps. The Hatter is looking at her... _looking _at _her..._ as if... like he...

She watches as his fingers twitch and he lowers his hand.

"Go on," he says thickly.

With a small, contrite smile, Alice closes her eyes again and bites into the Squimberry. The taste of the second is even better than the first, if possible.

"Nnnngh..." she breathes and rolls the fruit around on her tongue. Overjoyed by the flavor, she murmurs, "Hatter, this is _wonderful!_"

"I'm glad you... like it," he answers gruffly.

Alice opens her eyes and smiles, "I do. Very much so."

Again he clears his throat and with rather jerky, uncertain movements, sets the covered dish of Squimberries aside and reaches for the next. Alice leans forward again, eyeing the dish curiously. "And what's in that one?"

"Something quite different from Squimberries," the Hatter replies, lifting the lid. Inside, Alice sees two small, blue fruit. They look oddly like largish apricots. "Batten," he announces, offering the dish to her. Alice takes one and examines the fine, fuzzy skin with her fingertips. She lifts it to her nose and sniffs and...

"_Oh!_" She sniffs the fruit again. Dazed by the aroma, she opens her mouth to take a bite.

"No."

Alice blinks and glances down at the hand on her wrist, pulling the fruit away from her mouth.

"Unfortunately, Batten doesn't taste like much at all. It's put to far better use as a scent, not a taste."

She smiles and inhales again. The Hatter's hand is still on her wrist and that somehow makes it better... "It smells so..."

"Aye... I know."

Slowly, he withdraws his hand. Alice watches as he collects the second fruit with his dexterous, stained fingers. Holding it aloft, the Hatter informs her, "They smell even better, however, if they're paid a bit of attention."

"Attention?"

"You have to pet them, you see. Although I've met a few that preferred to be tickled."

Alice watches as he demonstrates. His fingers rub gently against the skin of the fruit in odd patterns. His thumb brushes back and forth over it and his middle finger draws small circles against the fuzzy surface. Alice watches the delicate, soft movements of those stained fingers and actually... She becomes slightly... A little...

She watches, lips parted and eyes a tad unfocused as he brings the fruit to his nose, sniffs it, then looks up at her over it. His eyes are the most brilliant green and so... so _much!_

She licks her lips. She swallows.

With a smile, the Hatter offers the fruit to her. "Here. Smell."

She stares at his fingers for a moment before she closes her eyes, leans closer and inhales.

"Ah!" The surprised gasp is wrung from her at the incredible sensation. Why, the Batten is even _more _aromatic now than it had been before! Unthinkingly, she leans closer still, reaching for the fruit and taking his hand in both of hers. The tip of her nose touches the furry skin of the fruit. Her lips brush the warm skin of a knuckle. She inhales.

There's the sweetly warm, earthy tang of the fruit itself and then, beneath that, the scent of sweat, of musk, of a man. Before she can stop herself, her lips part and her tongue reaches out just enough to sample that skin.

The Hatter gasps.

This time, when Alice looks up and over the fruit at him, his expression is _not _innocent. She stares, overwhelmed by the intensity of it. She freezes, overpowered by the hot rush of confusion and something else blossoming within her. This time, when their gazes meet, the Hatter does not blink, twitch, glance away, smile... _This time_, he watches her back. Hungrily.

It's the hunger that somehow manages to settle the churning tide of emotions in her. It's the hunger that calls to her own, brings it to the fore, past the embarrassment and confusion and fear...

Alice tilts her head to the side until the tip of her nose is just a breeze away from the back of his hand, and inhales. She closes her eyes as she savors this new scent. The smell of him is unlike any other: spicy with the hint of musk. And yet mysteriously similar to pears and Batten: earthy and warm.

Her heart pounds with the desire to press the tip of her tongue against his skin and investigate _this _taste. But she hesitates. She can't. It wouldn't be... He wouldn't... She's not sure what would happen if...

The Batten disappears from his hand, which turns and gently cups her cheek. She notices peripherally that his other hand has returned the Batten to its dish but her attention is on him. Slowly, he leans forward, his eyelids closing until only a hint of glittering emerald can be seen. He brushes her other cheek with his own and she hears him inhale against her hair. Alice closes her eyes, turns toward the vibrant locks beneath his hat, does the same and...

"_Ngh..._" The scent of him here is so much more fascinating and overwhelming than it had been on the back of his hand! She can feel the heat rising up from his collar and smell the hint of soap or shampoo. There's something else she suspects is the scent of the jacket itself. Alice drops the Batten and grasps his arms to steady herself as she leans closer yet. The Hatter's smallest finger presses gently against her throbbing pulse. She feels him shudder in her hands.

_This,_ Alice suddenly realizes. _This_ is the cause of her inexplicable and sudden embarrassment around him since the Pear Incident. _This _is why she feels so nervous and strange whenever she's near him. _This _is...!

With a soft groan, the Hatter leans back, moves his gaze over her face in one complete – if wonderfully erratic – circuit, then leans in once more. Her hands tense on his arms when his lips brush hers – so soft! – and she pulls herself closer to him. Again, a fine tremor runs through him and he gasps. Alice opens her mouth to catch his breath, to taste it.

Yes, _this _is for taste, she decides, daringly touching his lips with her tongue. His moan sounds pained and Alice wonders why that is. For the briefest instant, she wonders if perhaps he doesn't care for the taste of _her_...

And then she feels the brush of his tongue against hers and sensation and taste combine, explode, engulf her. She reaches for him, forgets about the tea service completely, and clamors toward him.

_This _is what she wants. _This _is what she craves. _This _is why the pear from the palm of his hand had been so irresistible!

His arm wraps around her waist even as his other hand still cradles her cheek. Her hair tangles around his bandaged forefinger, but she doesn't care. She's tasting him, smelling him, _experiencing _him so completely that nothing else can possibly encroach on that.

Except, perhaps, the feel of him as she presses one hand against his jaw and she slides the fingers of the other into his soft, soft hair.

And then there's the sound of him: frantic breaths, small whines that vibrate from the back of his throat, and a growl from much deeper when she captures his tongue between her lips and draws it into her mouth as if sucking pear juice from her own finger.

And suddenly, he pushes her away, scrambles to his feet, turns and takes a deep breath.

"We cannae, Alice," he whispers, sounding pained.

Panting, Alice demands breathlessly, "Why can't we? Or you don't..."

He turns and Alice feels her heart race and something deep within her heat and turn molten at the look in his eyes. "I wan'tae," he says. That and no more. But, with a look such as that in his eyes, no more needs to be said.

"Then we will," she replies, wondering at her own daring, wondering at how daring this sudden _desire_ makes her.

He shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and says, "With your permission, I'll court ye."

Alice regards him, feeling restless and unsatisfied. "And how long will that take?"

"Two fortnights is th' accepted..."

"That's not acceptable to_ me._" She reaches out a hand for him, needing him, needing _more _of him. "Please, Hatter."

"Please, Alice," he counters, a desperate look on his face now. "D'nae... d'nae ask me teh, f'r if I touch ye nauw, I'll take ye here and I d'nae wan'teh have ye this way..."

"What way?" she hears herself ask, her heart racing at the thought of being entwined with him here on this grassy hill, surrounded by whispering trees...

"Th'wrong way, th'_bad_ way, Alice..." He sinks down to his knees on the far edge of the tablecloth, far beyond her reach. "Let me court ye, Alice. If... this is what ye want."

When she doesn't answer immediately, the Hatter looks away, ashamed. "I wan'ye tae much, Alice. Don'let me take ye _here _like a beast."

She covers her face with her hands and sighs to hide the shiver of... something – something _hot: __**desire**_ – at the thought of him doing exactly that, exactly now, exactly here.

"You want this enough to marry me?" she asks. "Or will we... be together only as long as we're courting?"

"I cannae touch ye while we're courtin'," he confesses, "an' if I had ye, I wou'never be able teh let ye go, so, aye, I want teh wed ye. Ver'much."

Alice lowers her hands and stares at him. "Four weeks...?" She'll have to go _four weeks_ without another kiss like that? She shakes her head. "Don't people elope in Underland?"

The Hatter giggles. "Aye, they do, but I won'do tha'wi'ye."

"Why not?"

"Because I need ye teh be _sure_."

"I'm sure."

"Ye're sure _nauw_. But, on th'morrow, Alice? How long have ye been thinkin' o' doin' _this_... with _me?_"

Alice closes her eyes. _Botheration, he has a point! _"You're going to make me wait... _four weeks_ to finish this?" She can't even begin to tell him how cruel he is.

He gives her a gentle smile. "I'm goin' teh try, Alice. I'm goin' teh try."

* * *

The End of _The Senses_

See my profile here on FF-dot-net for the link to the novel-length continuation. Please mind the **rating and warnings!**_  
_


	2. The Courtship, Prologue

Due to popular demand, Taste and Scent & The Sensesnow has a continuation:

The Courtship, co-written by Amaranthea (a.k.a. Wanderamaranth) and Manniness!

The Courtship is rated **M+** for _sexual situations_ and _adult themes_ so it will NOT be posted to FF-dot-net. If you are OF AGE and would like to read it, please follow the link available on my profile/bio here on FF-dot-net OR visit LiveJournal and search for the following community: **fruitcourtship**. Please mind the **rating and warnings!**

To whet your appetite, here is the Prologue (Rated T for sexual tension and thematic elements):

* * *

**Prologue: The Wedding Night**

He is _trying._ After all, he'd promised Alice he would and promises must be kept!

Still, it is so _very _hard not to break it when she is standing before him, her dark eyes on his, silent with expectation in a room that is _theirs _and has been lent to them by the Queen for the sole purpose of doing all of the things Tarrant had Promised not to do until their two fortnights of courtship have passed.

_Only twenty-eight days,_ he had thought. Surely he could survive that long without... surely Alice deserves that much wooing... surely it would take at least that long to deepen their friendship into something... Muchier.

But it has not been twenty-eight days. The Queen had interceded – as kindly and well-meaningly as possible of course – and now Tarrant finds himself with a quandary:

Will he be breaking his promise to court her properly if he touches her now?

"We're married," Alice observes. Her voice is a bit flat – shocked. Yes, it had all happened Very Suddenly.

"I believe so, yes," he replies and forces himself to stay right where he is. If he were to lurch toward her now, here – in their honeymoon suite of all places – he's sure he would startle Alice even despite her... eagerness (although she hasn't _seemed _all that eager recently!) for More. Perhaps frighten her. (After all, he has given her _no indication_ of his impatience, has he? Yes, yes, Tarrant has been _very careful_ not to show her the true face of his Need for her!) Were he to reach for her now, he would only mean to comfort her – not to Take or Demand any sort of marital liberties! – but would he be able to stop himself there, with a small gesture of commiseration, of compassion? He... is not sure. He fears that, after everything that has occurred since that morning tea time on the hill overlooking the castle – since their... _fascination-exploration-revelation_ in each other following the taste of squimberries and the scent of batten – he would be unable to stop himself were he to move the slightest bit.

Alice is his wife. _His wife. __**His.**_

His ear itches; he fears to scratch it.

"I..." Alice says.

"Yes, quite."

"Is this..."

Tarrant watches as Alice takes a deep breath and swallows. "Yes, Alice?"

"Is this what you want?"

The question startles him, for Alice would never have asked it only a few days ago. No, a few days ago she had sat herself on his worktable, pulled him between her thighs, had taken his hand and _begged..._

His fingers jerk and, mouth dry, he replies, "I am... not sure. I promised you a proper courtship, Alice."

"Yes, I remember."

His lips twist into a smile at her droll tone. Her opinion on the matter had been Very Clear: she had not been in favor of the... inevitable _delays_ of a courtship. No, not at all.

The moment of silence bends, twists, stretches.

Tarrant hears himself propose, "We could request an annulment."

"_An annulment?_"

Should he feel gratified – should his masculine pride puff up – at the alarm in her tone?

Regardless, he finds himself somehow... soothed by her reaction. "Aye. We could... continue with the Courtship. As we—" At her pointed look, he corrects himself. "As _I _intended." He glances away nervously. "I would have liked to have asked to be your husband..." He winces at the thought of that moment gone, lost, unmade for all of time now. He'd never really expected that he would be capable of _wanting_ to be anyone's husband. He'd never really _hoped_ that any woman would want him in that manner... A forbidden dream that had become reality far, _far_ too quickly.

"No annulment," Alice replies firmly.

He blinks at her for a moment. "But, Alice, when you touched the crown with me and..."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I... _want _to," she struggles to explain.

His heart nearly explodes in his chest. She doesn't..._ now_, but _she wants to!_ And, oh, he can see by the consternated expression on her face that she is _trying_... Does she know how very precious that gift is? So often these sorts of things are accidents – based on luck or lust or chance or even ill-fate – but Alice is deliberately trying to...! She Very Much wants to...!

"Bu' ye're no' ready," he whispers softly.

With a rather Muchy look that does a considerable amount of damage to his resolution to Stay Right Where He Is, she retorts, "I'm more than ready for _some _things."

Yes, yes, she is. He tries not to remember that morning tea time, the library, the Berrying, the workshop... He forces himself to take a deep, calming breath.

"But you're not ready, either," she answers. "I think you were counting on those two fortnights, Ha—... _Tarrant_."

He clenches his fists and fights a shudder. His given name still sounds awkward coming from her lips, traveling on the tone of her voice. But it has never sounded lovelier to his own ears. In time, when Alice has become accustomed to addressing him so familiarly, how sweet will the sound of it be then? He tells himself not to Hope... He warns himself that Alice may never feel as he does. They are friends. She cares for him. She _trusts _him. He reminds himself that she is young – so young – and he is old and this cannot possibly become what he wishes it will and the danger in allowing himself that close to her is...!

"Fez," Alice announces, gaining his attention without startling him, without touching him, tempting him. Just as he had asked her to do; Alice _listens_ to him. Alice cares enough to Really Listen to him!

"I beg your pardon, Alice. You were saying?"

"I have a suggestion, if you'd like to hear it."

"As always, I am delighted to hear your thoughts on any matter."

"Then, come," she says and reaches slowly for his hand. As she threads her fingers through his, he watches her with eyes he is sure are far more luminous than normal – Alice does not wish to be Unmarried! And she is _trying_ to...! She _Wants_ to...! – and _tries_ not to move without her expressed consent.

"Where to, my Alice?"

"Onto the balcony. Let's sit at the tea table and... talk."

"And you will tell me this idea of yours?"

"Absolutely."

He keeps her fingers in the possession of his own – there is no need to confine her touch to his arm now! – and moves toward the pawn-shaped archway. They step outside and he assists her with her chair before taking his own. For a moment, they face each other across the bare surface of the table... and then, unable to bear the obstacle of disconnection between them, Tarrant reaches out across it, both hands open and palms turned upward. With a smile and a relieved breath, Alice places each of hers in each of his.

"Now," he says as the heat from her touch warms him. "Tell me your suggestion, please, Alice."

She does.  


* * *

Notes: Again, if you are OF AGE and would like to read the rest of The Courtship, please follow the link available on my profile/bio here on FF-dot-net OR visit LiveJournal and search for the following community: **fruitcourtship**. (This fic will NOT be posted here in its entirety due to its rating.) Please mind the **rating and warnings!**


End file.
